deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is one of the main characters of the videogame Final Fantasy VII. She starred in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa, where she fought RWBY protagonist Yang Xiao Long. She was voiced by Tia Ballard. History After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm, and meteors, and assisted Cloud Strife in saving the world. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Limit Breaks * Beat Rush * Somersault * Waterkick * Meteodrive * Dolphin Blow * Meteor Strike * Final Heaven Weapons & Armor * Premium Heart ** 7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves ** Increases MP by 32 Points ** Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises * Materia ** Fire ** Ice * Ribbon ** Prevents status ailments ** Slightly improves defenses & evasion * Minerva Band ** Increases physical & magical defense ** Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage Statistics (Compared to Teammates) * Low health & endurance (9033 HP) * Average magic potential (850 MP) * High physical power (96 Strength) * Low speed (71 Dexterity) * Low physical defense (85 Vitality) * Average offensive magic (89 Magic) * High defensive magic (96 Spirit) * High luck with critical hits (30 Luck) Feats * Survived Being attacked by Sephiroth * Escaped the Death Chair * Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud's absence * Repaired Cloud's mind * Defeated WEAPONs with her team * Helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth * Throwing Cloud broke Mach 1 ** With help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent * Endured a slap battle with Scarlet DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Sorry miss. I think you'd better turn yourself around and look elsewhere."'' *''"Don't mock me!"'' *''"Ok brat, warm-up's over!"'' *''"I'm going to blow you out of the water!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"Had enough?"'' *''"You're going down."'' *"Don't move." *''"Alright, let's see if you can keep up with this."'' *''"Here it goes!"'' *''"Final Heaven!"'' *''"What in the world?!"'' Gallery Tifa Lockhart.jpg|Tifa in her Advent Children attire (in-game render for Kingdom Hearts II) used in DEATH BATTLE Dissidia-PremiumHeart.png|Tifa's ultimate weapon, the Premium Heart Trivia * Tifa is the second Final Fantasy character to enter Death Battle, the first being Cloud Strife, and the second Final Fantasy combatant that lost their respected matches, with Cloud losing to Link. ** Coincidently, both have been killed by someone with blonde hair. And in areas where they are at their weakest (Cloud's offensive fighting style being countered by Link's strategic approach, and Tifa's weak defenses being exploited by an enraged Yang). * Tifa is the third character to get a professional voice actor from Funimation, the first two being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber) and Solid Snake (voiced by Christopher Sabat). * Tifa's character model is based on her appearance in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children * Tifa is the second combatant to lose in a fight by a neck break (Captain America was the first one). References * Tifa Lockhart on Wikipedia * Tifa Lockhart on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Human Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon